


forever, a family

by Totoro (Ultron)



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultron/pseuds/Totoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uryuu reflects on his 'family' while he spends time with Orihime before Kazui's birth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	forever, a family

**Author's Note:**

> Personally, I wasn't a fan of the Bleach ending (not just because I ship different things but because some things felt against character and made no sense and it was rushed and what happened to some of these other characters we loved like Isshin or Urahara?) but it's the ending we have so I guess we have to live with it. I also didn't like that Uryuu wasn't with everyone. Like he looked happy but I still wanted to see him with everyone. Anyway that got me to thinking about how would Uryuu interact with everyone and their kids now and like if you look Uryuu really grew from what he was in the beginning to like caring for all of his friends over everything else and I just got to thinking about how he's probably like a great uncle figure to little Kazui and like I feel he truly loved Orihime (that look he gives her in the Hueco Mundo arc) and like I wish they were end game but they aren't but I still feel because of how much he loved Orihime and how he became good friends with Ichigo he'd probably love their kid and just sew him so many outfits and stuff. Anyway, ranting aside, all that made me create this fic. I hope all of you Ishihime shippers enjoy (and don't forget that our ship can still live on in fanfics)!

He’ll always be there to stand beside her, to protect her because that’s what you do for those you love.

Even when they don’t love you back. 

Then again Uryuu Ishida always knew it would end this way and for some strange reason he’s okay with that. Because just getting to be around her is enough. Because just knowing she made it safely through the battle, all the battles, to be here for all of this is enough.

“How’s work been going, Ishida-kun?”

Orihime Ino-er-Kurosaki (he will never truly get used to that) sits across from him. She’s smiling brightly at him and Ishida can’t help but smile too when he’s around her; he always can smile when he’s around her.

She’s as beautiful as she’s always been. Her flowing auburn hair, her huge sparkling eyes, her bright smile. It’s almost as if they’re still seventeen expect when he looks at her now rounded belly. His eyes linger on it for a moment as he thinks about the child, her and Ichigo’s son, growing in her. 

For a second the dream that it’s his and hers and they’re just one big happy family passes through his mind but he quickly shakes the thought away, a guilty feeling washing over him. Her and Ichigo are his friends and he’s happy for them. Especially for her cause he knows this is all she’s ever wished for. Still, Ishida’s human and that means there are things he has wished for too.

“Ishida-kun?”

Her voice causes him to jump a little and he quickly puts his focus back on his work, a bit embarrassed.

“Sorry, Kurosaki-san. What were you saying?”

Orihime lets out a little chuckle. “It’s funny to see you not super focused, Ishida-kun. I guess work keeps you so busy you’re probably tired. Anyway, I was asking how work was going?”

“Oh, it’s good.” Uryuu keeps it to a few words even though he could say a lot more. It does get stressful and he hates that he’s never able to visit with everyone as much as he likes but he’s helping people. In a way he’s protecting people and he enjoys knowing that.

“That’s nice,” begins Orihime. “I’m glad you’re doing well, Ishida-kun.”

“Thanks, Kurosaki-san. It seems like you’re also doing well,” he says.

Orihime nods. “Yes, we’re doing very well. Ichigo is doing good with the clinic and Karin and Yuzu are super helpful around the house.”

“I’m sure they’ll be the best aunts to your son,” says Uryuu.

Orihime smiles as she presses her hand to her belly. “I’m sure they will.”

Uryuu watches her eyes soften and he knows how excited she is about her child. Before he realizes it he speaks his thought aloud. “You’ll be a great mother, Kurosaki-san.”

Orihime looks up at him, blinking in surprise at his comment. She can remember a time when Uryuu wouldn’t share any of this thoughts or feelings with them as a way to keep everyone out. Now though she’s so proud of how much he’s changed. She’s so proud of how he’s let all of them into his little ‘family’.

“Thank you, Ishida-kun.” She gives him a soft smile then stands up and approaches him. Uryuu looks at her confused when she stops in front of him.

“Want to tell him hi?”

Uryuu just stares at her in utter confusion but when he looks at the happy expression on her face he can’t tell her no. 

So he lays his work on the table beside him and stands up in front of her. He looks at her, not sure what to do next. “What do I do?”

“Just lean in and tell him hi!” She says it like it’s obvious.

It’s a little awkward to lean close to the pregnant belly of one of your friends but Uryuu does it anyway. “Er-Hello…”

Orihime giggles a little as she places her hand on her belly. “He says hi back.”

Uryuu smiles at her then returns the smile to her stomach. “You’re going to have best parents who will take great care of you,” he tells the baby.

It’s silent for a minute then suddenly he feeling Orihime reaching for his hand and then she gently places it over her belly. Uryuu’s embarrassed again until he feels a gently kick against his hand, a sign of the life inside her.

Uryuu looks up at her and he sees tears welling up in her eyes. He can’t tell if their happy or sad or some emotion in between.

“He says that he knows his parents have great friends who will take care of him too.”

There’s another kick as if the baby confirms that is indeed what he said.

Uryuu softly smiles then gently pulls her into a hug. This baby might not be his own but he’ll protect it with his life if it ever came to that. Just like he would for her. Cause they’re friends, they’re family.

When she finally stops crying he lets her go and they both return to their seats.

“Sorry for getting all emotional, Ishida-kun,” she says with a laugh.

He shakes his head as he pulls his work back into his lap. “It’s fine, Kurosaki-san. It’s good to show your feelings. You taught me that. One of the many things you taught me. I’m glad you’re a part of my life. I’m glad you, Kurosaki, and Yasutora are. You all are my family and that mean yours and Kurosaki’s son will be too.”

They stare at each other a moment before Orihime laughs. “We’re all glad you’re a part of our big happy family too, Ishida-kun! And you better make sure to stop by often when the baby’s born!”

“Well, of course, Kurosaki-san,” begins Ishida. “Besides if I don’t come by you’ll bring him these wonderful outfits?”

Uryuu proudly holds up what he’s been working on during his time chatting with Orihime: a white baby onesie with, of course, the Quincy symbol on it.

*****

When Kazui is born, he’s in the same hospital that Uryuu works in so he makes sure to stop by on his lunch to see Orihime. When he enters the room, he notices Ichigo sleeping in a chair near Orihime’s bedside while Orihime herself is bright eyed and awake despite haven just given birth.

She notices him quietly entering the room and waves at him. He assumes she doesn’t want to shout a ‘hello’ due to the two other sleeping Kurosakis in the room.

He makes his way over to her bedside where he then notices the tiny bundle in her arms. Kazui’s got Ichigo’s bright orange hair but he’s got Orihime’s face.

“Want to hold him, Ishida-kun?”

Uryuu almost declines; he’s never held a baby before and having just been born Kazui looks so fragile. But the way Orihime looks at him as if to say ‘go on’, Uryuu decides he should.

As she careful hands Kazui over, Uryuu notices he’s wearing the onesie that he’d sewn for him.

“I told Ichigo that was the one he needed to bring because you made it special. He laughed when he saw the Quincy symbol and said ‘Yep that’s definitely Uryuu’s work’.” She giggles at the end and Uryuu chuckles a little too.

When he stars to Kazui, Uryuu can’t help but feel as proud as if he was his own. He’s going to shower him with the best clothes he can sew. He’ll teach him about his Quincy blood (he’d be 1/4 Quincy since Ichigo was 1/2). And he’ll love him like a son because he’s another addition to those Uryuu considers family. 

He gently hands Kazui back to Orihime and Uyruu can’t help but smile as he looks at the two of them. Orihime’s the person who started his little family, he realizes, and while a part of him will always wish they were a ‘real’ family, he’s happy with this.

This is a happy ending.


End file.
